cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
10 & 10 on the featured shows & talent On the featured CAW shows & CAW talent, I'd like to see 10 & 10 XtremeTony 15:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) 03/09/10 Hey peeps. Keiro Starr here. Recently I have noticed a lot of clutter and disorganization around the wiki. It's really impossible to find anything here. So I took it upon myself to clean up the place. Now, the "CAW" category is reserved for CAW profiles, be they individual or for stables. League profiles go into the "CAW Leagues" category. Title info and Histories go in the "CAW Championship" category, CAW dedicated forum info goes in "CAW Forums". CPV Documentation and Tournament info or anything similar info goes in "CAW Special" Some entries will be removed from the wiki, because of little to no information in the entry, or because it was created to be spam, or any other reason. This is a wiki, not the CU Spam Forum, people. The wiki is not to be used as a place to post news about your league. Such is the case of "Ace Championship Wrestling". That's what CAW Forums are for. Post your news on CAW Underground or The CAW Alliance, but NOT HERE!!! Any league news posted on the wiki will be deleted. This cleanup will take time though. Expect the wiki to be in total order in a few weeks. Anyone who wants to offer their help is free to do so. I ask that you not add too many tags to your entries as it creates categories that will probably only have one entry and thus cluttering the database. Thanks for your time and keep on haulin! - Keiro Starr Change in format There is too many notable leagues and wrestlers nowadays for that content format to work. I think we need to change it. ~Kingpatch ok. So what ideas do you have in mind that we can work on? Here's an idea of mine... CAW Wrestlers *Fantasy CAWs *Original CAWs CAW Leagues *Fantasy CAW League *Original CAW League *Combo CAW League XtremeTony 19:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That would work well, but I'm not sure if there's enough room for three columns, without sacrificing Featured Article and the News Feed. I think feds that are combinations could still be placed in Fantasy or Original, just depending on which they have more of. Featured Leagues should go where the current Featured Leagues and Featured Talent are, with the new Talent section underneath. ~ Amez I see where you're getting at, but where the format is needed is on the sidebar menu on the left. We only have a CAW under the Community section. We need 1 for the CAW talents, and one for the CAW Promotions. So for the columns on the main page, those are staying as is. It's nice that we have 16 in each column though.XtremeTony 20:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I say we have a seperate section for CAW Wrestlers (I say we just keep it original CAWs as Fantasy CAWs wikis aren't to the same standard) and CAW Leagues instead of one contents, and have them on top of each other. Also, the combo league to me is the same as Fantasy. Kingpatch 20:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Is there a scroll that you could put in? I've tried to look at other Wikis trying to find one, but failed. Kingpatch 15:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Why did you change it? Eddie Madison 22:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC)EddieMadison Main page is cluttered as it is, and frankly you shouldn't be on the front page. Your fed just started and your CAW isn't a top CAW. ~ Amez Ok. I understand ~Eddie What is with the background? ~ Eddie hello hi i am kind of new here and i just wanted to know how to create a wrestler and use him on youtube for a league. do you have to have a certian system inorder to do this. if you guys could help me out i would greatly appreciate it thank you very much there is no system just be creative and let your mind do what it tells you, make up your own CAWS then make em' a big sensation to CAW! ~ Eddie How to upload a picture What is wrong with Uploading pictures they won't work now did anybody change anything?!?!?!? Please let me know Eddie Madison 15:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC)EMadison It's maybe the bugs in the servers. It's happening in other wikias aswell. But the Wikia staff said that they are fixing it as soon as possible. So it'll maybe take sometime till they fix the bug. ~UT Now when you put it in a CPV box it doesn't work!?!?!? ~ Eddie Need help organizing the Categories I think there are too many categories. We should consolidate some of them, and keep the ones that are gonna be used alot. Here are a few categories that I'd like to be used... *CAW: for CAW Characters only *CAW Leagues: for CAW leagues obviously *Each CAW League should have its own Category for everything for that CAW league *CPV or MegaEvents: this one doesn't need an explanation If any other Categories should be added, add it in, and let's try to better organize the categories.XtremeTony 17:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else getting this BFKC at the top of CAW Talent and CAW Leagues? Does anyone know why? Kingpatch 22:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ﻿Yes. I know. I also see it, but I have no idea on how to remove it.XtremeTony 21:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Too Many Categories I'm looking though the list of categories, and there are alot more than there should be there. Here's what I suggest what the Categories should be... *All wikia defaults *'CAW' (For the characters) *'CAW Leagues' *'Stables' (For Tag Teams,stables & factions) *Categories for the following **Each CAW League **Each CAW Forum *'Championships in CAW' And any other Category that may be needed.XtremeTony 23:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Google Chrome Issues I've noticed that when using Google Chrome, clicking on the CAW Wrestling Logo logs you out whilst taking you back to Home Page. Kingpatch 11:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not a Google Chrome issue. I think it's designed like that. Like when you click on the logo on any of the forums, it'll take you to the main page of that forum. It's for when you wanna get back to the front page.XtremeTony 15:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it is a Google Chrome issue, considering when you do it with Explorer or Firefox, it does not log you out Kingpatch 16:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, then it may be a cookie issue on Google Chrome. If it allows you to, on the settings, allow the wikia to save cookies. You may have the cookies disabled on ChromeXtremeTony 18:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Article about games After I noticed the WWF No Mercy page, I think maybe we should have pages on games with CAW modes.--Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 15:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC)